Computing devices such as smart-phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablets, desktop computers, laptops, Multi-Functional Devices (MFDs), scanners, printers, etc., have become increasingly capable of performing complex image processing operations. For example, during scanning of the images, such computing devices may need to determine half-tone frequencies of different objects included in the images. Typically, the determination of the half-tone frequencies is performed by first determining the objects included in the images. Thereafter, each of the determined objects may be analyzed to determine the half-tone frequencies for the respective objects. However, such determination may be a time consuming process, and may require more computational power and higher costs.